1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer, sprinkling truck, mower or like work vehicle which performs work on the site of its passage while running and which is adapted to automatically run at least part of its course without any riding driver while performing tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such automatic running work vehicles heretofore known include those for which a teaching playback control system is used. With this conventional system, the operator preliminarily manually drives the work vehicle on the entire course to be automatically run to sample the running course as to the running distance, directions, etc. and store the sampling information in a memory. For the subsequent work, the vehicle is automatically driven along the specified running course in unmanned state according to the sampling information thus taught as to the running course. Thus the system involves the necessity of manually driving the work vehicle over the entire running course at least once and is totally useless for work which needs to be performed only once. The system has another drawback in that the memory must store a very large amount of sampling information as to the running course.